


Moose's self indulgent FanFic (A teaser)

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: more tags to come, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Here's a teaser for my self indulgent, complete just for funsies Star Wars Fanfic(Thank you Mason for looking this over)





	Moose's self indulgent FanFic (A teaser)

One thing that needs to be said before reading my fic is because I’ve been working in general on my Star Wars fanfic and more so Emestre since I was ten she’s got some Mary Sue in her. I made up a whole new species for Star Wars called Dracanfyrs they can turn into dragons (Thank you 10 year old Moose). Over the years I’ve significantly powered down the whole dragon thing so she wasn’t overpowered to the point of stupidity. But it’s important to note that before you read because this is just a teaser/ practice run. If all goes well I will post the fic from the beginning and explain it all then. But part of this does reference that she can turn into a dragon bc 10 year old me had no chill and neither does 23 year old me. Also it’s worth noting that she’s a bounty hunter and sometimes smuggler but she’s got a loyalty to the Empire, her ship is the Lunar Shadow and because she doesn’t like giving out her name she usually goes by Captain Shadow.  
Anywho here’s the bit.

Thrawn was not expecting The Captain of Lunar Shadow to be covered in blood when she dragged the man he sent her to hunt down and bring back for him. She threw the cuffed man to the floor.  


“What do you want done with him?” She grunted wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve.  


“I have questions for him.” Thrawn replied evenly.  


“You Imperial scum will get nothing out of me.” The man crowed defiantly from the floor.  


A low, inhuman growl rumbled in the back of her throat.  


“Calm down Emestre,” Thrawn soothed, though it was a warning as well; he could see the dracanfyr gold creeping into the dark emerald of her eyes.  


_Her calm demeanor gone, her shoulders hold increased tension her hands ball up into fists .She’s furious._ Thrawn momentarily shifted attention to the man on the floor _His face shows pride, defiance…. He thinks he’s won._  


“You do realize that I can have you executed for treason.” Thrawn told him evenly. _His face shifts to fear for a moment, he knows it’s not a bluff._  


“I’m not afraid of death.” _His eyes shift to Emestre briefly as he says this._  


“But you are afraid of _how_ you will die, for instance I believe you are afraid of my friend Captain Shadow here.”  


“I’m not afraid of some Imperial lap dog,” he spat. Emestre grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.  


“Before I relieve you of your internal organs I would like to make it very clear that I am a lap dog to no one.”  


Thrawn pulled her off of their prisoner. “Captain I need him alive.” He hissed. They locked eyes for just a moment and he gave her a pointed look. She dropped her eyes from his face to the center of his chest, her mouth a tight, strained line.  


_She knows I am right._   


They both turned back to the rebel on the floor just in time to watch him slide a cyanide pill past his lips, a defiant smile thrown at the Admiral and the Bounty Hunter.  


“Now all your work was in vain.”  


Emestre crouched in front of the dying man, now every inch the calm collected woman Thrawn had gotten use to, and fished several data sticks from an inner pocket of her vest. “No I think it’s your death that is in vain, I downloaded the entirety of the computer files in that little insurgent nest of yours after I knocked you out.” She held them out to Thrawn, as disbelief and horror shone over the man’s face. “Because even Imperial lap dogs are smarter than cocky rebels.”  


“Did you know he was going to do that?” Thrawn asked taking the data sticks after the man breathed his last.  


“I had an inkling, some of his fellows took them the moment I walked in.” She murmured, standing. “Though some, like him, chose to fight, hence the bleeding.”  


“I am hesitant to ask how much of it is your own.” He admitted noting the gash on her cheek as well as the dark patches on her chest and side.  


“A fair amount of it,” she told him nonchalantly.  


“You should go to the med bay then, Emestre.” He said seriously  


“Grand Admiral I’m fine,” She waved his concern off. “I have suffered far worse.”  


But Thrawn wasn’t dropping it; he folded his arms fixing her with a look of calm but unwavering disapproval. “Regardless of the past you are not immune to blood loss.”  


“And what is it to you?” She snapped with sudden ferocity. “I’m a Bounty Hunter and informant you hire. You could get another should I disappear!”  


Thrawn was taken aback. “You have also become a friend,” Emestre’s defensive stance did not escape him. “Or at least that was what I had come to believe.”  


“For your safety I would suggest a reevaluation.” Her voice was almost sheepishly quiet and almost imperceptible wobble in her tone. “Most people who I come to care about end up dead.”  


Then she was gone, not giving Thrawn an opportunity to respond, striding as quickly as she could back to her ship. Her bloodied appearance and increasingly watering eyes served to make sure no one spoke to her, and nearly frightened Lieutenant Lyste half to death.  


“Grand Admiral, Sir did something happen to Captain Shadow?” He asked tentatively when he reached Thrawn’s office with the report he was asked to deliver.  


“What makes you ask, Lieutenant?”  


“I crossed her path on my way here, she looked awfully bloody and…” he trailed off not sure if it was proper to share with Thrawn.  


“And what Lyste?” The Grand Admiral prompted.  


“She looked like she was about to cry.”  


“Did she now?” Thrawn paused, but only briefly. “I’m sure it’s just the stress of her most recent mission.”  


Meanwhile Emestre had reached her ship, forcing herself to swallow the feelings that were crawling up from the pit where her heart had once been. She couldn’t go down that road, not again; it would only end in pain. She refused to do that to herself, and even more so wouldn’t drag Thrawn into it. She dressed her wounds and curled up in bed desperate to escape herself, her stupid emotions and most of all to escape that Chiss.


End file.
